Rue is in our Meadow
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Post Rue's death. She played a big part on her sibling's lives, and her littlest sister has a pretty good idea of how to carry on her legacy


Rue is in our Meadow

Author Note: This is a slightly haunting story….listen to this for the full effect while reading this fic! :D

.com/watch?v=ETcaS9meN1I&feature=related

_XXXXXXX_

Four notes.

Raisly smiled at the responses of joy she got as soon as she'd done a tune her sister had taught her. The work at District Eleven was long and seemingly endless most days, so the tune that signaled it _was _over at the end of each afternoon was reliving to all.

"Now, don't hurt yourself," her big brother, the oldest of the family, called up to her as she began her dissent from the tallest point in the trees.

"I won't, don't worry," but she knew he would anyay.

After all…they _had_ watched their big sister die a year ago on live TV….

_XXXXXXX _

"Do you think that she'll win that uprising?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to be oldest, stupid,"

"How am I stupid, stupid?"

She didn't flinch at the angry words exchanged from her siblings toward each other. Tarmah and Jackson were constantly fighting, just like the other Districts. There was a word that their own uprising would start very soon, if their mayor would pass their movement before they killed him first…well, _she_ wouldn't, but still….

"I wish they'd shut up already…" Stephan hissed from underneath his bed sheets, from the bed that all three boys shared.

Her two-year-older big sister sniffed a bit from beside her from where she'd tried to sleep. Taking her hand in her smaller one, Raisly thumbed her opened pal gently, brushing away a tear.

"What's wrong, Rose?" she inquired gently, empthaticly, like Rue would always do for her when she was scared….

"I miss Rue…." Rose, for some odd reason, did not seek comfort in her slightly older male siblings. Her little sister was always the most understanding about these kinds of things….besides, she'd looked at Katniss to possibly prod out an apology or something.

"I don't," this was quite confusing to the seven year old child.

After her death, she'd been saddest for the least amount of time. It was a mystery none of them had tried to solve, simply because they were still so depressed and mourning themselves. But now that she was a hairline fracture better, at least, she could find out just what was wrong with her sister's head.

"I'll show you why," Raisly beamed even now, taking her head and slipping to the ground easily.

_XXXXXX_

The night seemed very dark as the two walked along the damp green grass. They were well aware of the other three siblings at their heels, their footsteps soft and as quick as their own. Of course they'd all follow….they'd all sworn the day Rue was reaped they'd always stick together.

_Always. _

"Why're we here?" it wasn't like eight year old Stephan minded being here…it was just it felt kind of odd to be there at night when the moist wind blew their hair gently and kissed the tip of their noses.

"This is why…." The black grass swooshed around her little ankles as the five year old sat down in the grass, not caring how it wet her nightgown slightly, "I could be okay when Rue died."

"Coming to our meadow?" eleven year old Jackson remembered Rue talking to him, and how she was always fond of him since he was second oldest at the time.

It _was _their meadow. When the work day was done, all six siblings would come to this piece of land. It has a tree perfect for climbing and having shade/shelter from the rain, and it always seemed beautiful and tranquile. Rue was the one to find it…

"It's too painful!" Stephan snapped, covering his eyes, as if to block all the memories like the older siblings were.

"It might be at first…" and yet the youngest child looked in absolute peace, "but can't you all feel it?"

Nine year old Tarsah inquired softly, perplexed, "Well….do you guys feel like someone else is here that's invisible?"

"Yes, that's right!" Raisly looked thrilled and believe, her young eyes sparkling with knowledge and joy as they held tears of delight, "Rue is in our meadow tonight."

_XXXXXXX _

A spirit darted around the field, her feet never quite touching anything more than the tips of grass as she went around. A small bit of laughter echoed in their eyes as their eyes transfixed on it, mesmerized only further when she stopped in front of them.

"I told you," Raisly by far had the most confidence as she walked towards the spirit of her deceased sibling, "Rue…I missed you."

Her spirit only nodded with a knowing smile, touching her head ever so gently. Slowly, as if by magic, a small yellow rue flower twirled around one of her braids. The same level of delight lite up each of their face's as a token from the oldest made it's way in their hair/their wrists.

"Thank you…." Jackson's tears were freely falling….he never did like to cry, though….

His sister's spirit touched his cheek…her form felt so solid just by her touch. And yet when he tried to hold her hand, his own just melted through like it wasn't there. So he allowed her to kiss his forehead, then the other's in turn, just like she'd always do for them when it was night.

And she was gone, darting through the meadow in a way that was a mystical form of dance. Then she jumped easily, sending her soaring into the sky, just as she'd always dreamed of.

Her form disappeared with the early dawn on the horizon now.

_XXXXXXXX_

A week had passed.

District 11 was finally beginning their start of their uprising…the mayor had finally given in. The family of Rue decided to just stay in the meadow for the time, though…it was safe at the moment , at least. And the memories of death brought back unpleasant reminders….

"What're we going to do?" Rose questioned softly, and that's when a familiar spirit darted in front of her.

Raisly whistled four notes.

_XXXXXXX_

Author Note: This was so haunting to write….*Shiver*


End file.
